


First engine

by UndeadFae



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses, Not Beta Read, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadFae/pseuds/UndeadFae
Summary: Sakuma couldn't have been any happier after moving in with his boyfriend, now Genda deserved the best gift he could find for his first birthday after starting to live together.
Relationships: Genda Koujirou/Sakuma Jirou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	First engine

**Author's Note:**

> it's not his birthday now but idc i just really wanted to write this and figured out how right now. it's 4am and i just finished this please just take it

It had been a little over a year since they moved in together in their new apartment.

Of all the things that had happened in his life, Sakuma felt like he could safely say that this was one of the best- not better than the moment they confessed their feelings to each other and finally started their relationship, but it was pretty close. Still, few things had managed to make him as happy as finally living together with his boyfriend, just the two of them. He felt so blessed just by having Genda in his life… and so, when Genda's birthday was coming around for the first time after moving in together, Sakuma already knew that whatever he did for him this year, it had to be something special and memorable. Genda deserved that much- that, and so much more.

Now, the problem was figuring out what to do exactly. He already knew that asking Genda himself was out of the question- knowing him, he’d just brush it off and say that anything was fine as long as they got to spend time together. Cute and making Sakuma's heart melt- for sure, but not really what he wanted to know. And so, Sakuma had to settle for silently observing his boyfriend in his attempts to craft the perfect surprise for him, thankful that he was smart enough to save up for months for this. It would definitely be easier to get Genda the perfect gift with some cash to spare.

Lucky him, Genda was terrible at keeping secrets, lying or just hiding what he was thinking. All it took was a few walks together by the mall with the excuse of buying this or that to finally notice him staring the way he always did when he didn’t want to admit to wanting something. He knew what to do now.

* * *

“Koujirou… Wake up, Koujirou…”

Genda groaned and turned in bed to his other side, grumbling something as he pulled the blankets closer, most definitely still asleep. Then, he felt a pair of arms wrapping around him, hands trying to find their way into his as a warm weight settled against his back.

“Come on… It’s morning already…” The voice was right next to his ear this time, soft and pleasant… but still not enough to convince him to get out of bed and get started with their day. He just really wanted to keep sleeping that morning, no matter who tried to wake him up.

His will to stay asleep faded as soon as he felt the gentle kisses against the bare skin of his neck and shoulders. As much as he tried, he couldn’t really resist the soft affection and love… and eventually he gave up, slowly turning around once again to be met with Sakuma's grin when he decided to open an eye. With a soft sigh, Genda didn’t hesitate to put a hand on Sakuma's back to pull him closer, returning the kisses with one of his own right on the lips. Sakuma just hummed into the kiss, his hands finding their way around Genda's neck, leaning into and enjoying the affection.

For a while, that’s all they did, hold each other close as they exchanged soft, loving kisses, taking their sweet time just with that as they felt ready to deal with the effort of finally getting out of bed. When they pulled apart, Sakuma's smile was much softer than before, Genda gently cupping his face and brushing his cheek, just taking his time admiring him. He was so beautiful, even when he himself couldn’t believe that between his blind eye and scars… Genda still couldn’t believe how blessed he was to have someone as amazing as Sakuma in his life.

“You awake now?”

“I don’t know… maybe I need another kiss to be sure-”

Sakuma just rolled his eye, already knowing what his idiot of a boyfriend was trying to do. Regardless, he once again leaned in, barely brushing his lips… and then pulled back with a smirk, much to Genda's disappointment.

“Maybe later… come on, I’m hungry-” and before Genda had the time to protest, Sakuma was already pushing himself out of bed, stretching and yawning in the process. With nothing better to do that didn’t involve just being lazy in bed, Genda reluctantly decided to follow, taking his time just to sit up and get out.

Between a quick, lazy breakfast and a few more kisses, they were finally getting properly started with their day. Sakuma kept throwing him weird glances over his shoulder with a knowing smile, then looking away like nothing happened. Genda narrowed his eyes every time he caught him doing just that. Sakuma was up to something, he knew that well by now.

“Alright, I’ll bite- what’s going on?”

Sakuma didn’t even try that well to hide his smile as he took a sip from his mug.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He knew damn well what Genda was talking about. After another long sip, he carefully placed his mug down on the table, smile still on his face. “Anyways- we should probably go to the grocery store, there’s some stuff we should buy.”

Genda squinted, watching him closely for any sign of… well, anything, really.

“… Fine- but just a quick trip, no filling the cart with sweets, alright?”

Sakuma nodded… and then he pouted by the end of his sentence.

“Hey- it was one time!”

“Yeah, right-”

They kept playfully arguing as they headed back to their room, settling for a quick and lazy change of clothes, neither of them too keen on putting effort into what was just going to be a trip of a few minutes.

As they headed out and down the stairs, Genda couldn’t help but notice Sakuma's barely contained smile. He had many questions already, wondering just what his boyfriend was up to that had him so obviously excited. Did he forget about some important date? Was Sakuma waiting for something from him? Now he was just starting to get worried, honestly.

Right as he was wondering whether or not he should ask again, Sakuma took his hand and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

“Hey, Koujirou? Happy birthday.”

Genda blinked, realization suddenly dawning on him. He… he really forgot that it was already his own birthday. Time sure flies.

Then, Sakuma was gently tugging on his hand, dragging him down the last few steps of the stairs and outside of the apartment complex… and then all of Sakuma's odd glances and smiles made perfect sense.

His eyes widened as he finally saw the bike in front of him, painted in a deep, shiny metallic orange and decorated with black and white claw marks and sharp paw prints, the whole paint job pretty much screaming ‘wild predator’. The cute bow neatly tied to the handlebar was just the finishing touch. While he watched the bike, completely at loss for words, Sakuma smiled, pressing the keys into his palm.

“Come on, aren’t you going to go see your gift?”

Genda finally remembered how to speak. Or splutter, at least.

“Y-you- I- how did you-?”

Sakuma just rolled his eye, as if it was really that obvious.

“I saw the way you were looking at the bike shop whenever we were out… so I looked into it- besides, you already worked hard for that driving license… you deserved to be spoiled for once.” Then he glanced away, his eye falling on the bike. “So... do you… do you like it?”

And in answer to that, Genda pulled him closer into a deep kiss, the newfound smile not leaving his face once he pulled back.

“I am _so_ in love with you.”

That would count as a yes. Sakuma gladly accepted that as his thank you.

“Well, then- what are you waiting for?”

Genda didn’t need to be told twice, the big and bright smile not leaving his face as he finally revved up the engine for the first time. Sakuma would never get tired of that sight, always loving how easily his smile could brighten up his day. Before they could keep going with their day and the rest of the celebration, Sakuma stopped Genda, taking his wrist to gently pull him in into a kiss.

“Happy birthday, Koujirou.”

Genda's smile turned soft, the kind and gentle smile that was reserved just for Sakuma.

“It’s always happy when I’m with you.”


End file.
